Char of the WispClan
by CondomUsedProtect
Summary: Char, originally known as a weakling, gets into an Eevee Clan. Watch as she finds love, discovers secrets, and finds new enemies. Rated T for cussing.
1. How It All Began

Rain poured from the sky. Its bright, blue color was replaced by a gloomy grey. A lone Eevee trudged along on the plains below. She wheezed with every step. Finally, she collapsed on the ground, raindrops sliding down her brown pelt. The Eevee needed to collect prey for her family. She had been searching for days, only to travel several miles from her home. The normal-type gave a weak sigh. "I knew we should have went as a group. Hunting would have gone by faster..." The Eevee could faintly remember her argument with her brother.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

The Eevee glared at the sleek Leafeon in front of her. His name was Herb, the most vicious Leafeon in Pokemon history. "But, Herb! I collected prey last time! I got injured doing it!" The Eevee whined, pointing with a claw to a scratch on her head.

The Leafeon towered over her with a scowl. "I don't care if you went last time, Char! I'm the boss! As your boss, I say FUCKING GO!" Herb swiped a claw at Char's ear. She ducked, barely dodging the attack, and sped off to collect prey. Anything just to get away from _him_.

* * *

 **End of Flashback…**

The sound of pawsteps running on wet grass broke Char from her thoughts. She raised her head, alert. She could make out the figures of Eeveelutions in the distance, speeding towards her. With each lightning strike, she could see their sharp, exposed fangs shining. Char immediately scrambled to her paws. Even in a weak state, the Eevee had a tremendous amount of energy inside her. She zoomed off, running towards her family's area. However, the faster, stronger Eeveelutions began to catch up to her. Char ran down a small hill, hoping to lose the squad of attackers. Unfortunately, the bottom of the hill led to a pile of rocks and a river, so Char was cornered by the group. The Eeveelutions were led by a Jolteon. He stood up on a rock. Lightning struck behind him, giving him a frightening appearance. He grinned maliciously, and slowly walked towards the Eevee. That was when she saw the river behind her from the corner of her eye. She could either attempt to swim, or fight and probably die. The group of attackers gasped as they saw Char leap over the rock pile and into the river. She weakly splashed and tried to grab something, but her paws couldn't grip onto anything. One by one, the Eeveelutions jumped into the water, skillfully swimming after the Eevee. 'Damn those jerks and their swimming abilities…' Char gave up, and sank into the lake, being carried away. Her vision faded into black.


	2. Into The Clan

Char woke up on the side of the river. She had multiple scratches, and smelled of Magikarp. The Eevee sighed as the now sunny sky warmed her flank. She tended to her wounds. Rustling was heard from a nearby bush.

"Can we get her now? I want to kill her before I'm level 80!" A squeaky voice whisper-shouted.

"Shut up, Softpaw! I learned from Fintail that we must be patient and wait for the perfect moment." A slightly deeper voice hissed.

Char took a step closer to the bush. Without warning, two smaller Eevees popped out, paws outstretched at Char's head. The Eevee easily avoided the ambush and turned to face her attackers. They fell with a thud on the grass, nearly falling into the river. The two instantly stood up and got on both sides of Char, circling her. They glared at her. "Well, well look what we have here. An intruder!" One of the Eevees growled. The other one smirked and got closer to Char.

"Hey, Boltpaw. Remember what we do to intruders?" The one that Char assumed was Softpaw, hissed.

Boltpaw laughed. "Yup. We kill them!" The smaller Eevees started laughing, trying to be intimidating. Boltpaw stopped laughing. "And I'll rip her to shreds!"

Char yawned and stretched her sore legs. "You say that, yet you can't even tackle me once!"

Boltpaw snorted at the larger Eevee's insult. "W-well, I bet you couldn't do it!" Char shook her head in amusement as she watched Softpaw back him up.

"I bet you couldn't tackle us both at one time!" The smaller Eevees laughed. Char pounced. In less than three seconds, Char had them pinned. The smaller Eevees struggled under Char's weight.

Char felt pride in her chest. She actually did it! Smaller bodies wiggled under the larger Eevee. "Let us go, meanie!" Boltpaw tried squirming out from under Char's paws, but failed. Softpaw started crying.

"May I ask what is going on here?" A voice calmly asked.

All three Eevees stopped fighting and looked in the direction of the voice, eyes wide. It was a Flareon. But not just any Flareon, a _shiny_ Flareon. Char quickly got off of the smaller Eevees and got into battle stance. Softpaw stood up. "C-Cinderfang! We were just…" Softpaw trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

Boltpaw ran up to greet the shiny. "Hey, Cinderfang!" He hugged the Flareon's leg, but was quickly pushed off.

Cinderfang looked at Char. "Calm down, child! I'm just here to talk!" The shiny hissed. Char glared at the warrior, sitting down. "You aren't from here, Eevee. Which Clan are you?"

Char stared in confusion. "…Clan? I'm not from one, I don't think…" Cinderfang gave Char a sniff, before giving her a look of curiosity.

"Interesting… You smell of AquaClan and crowfood." The warrior closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I am guessing you are a loner that was attacked, no?"

Char blinked in surprise. "Y-yes! In fact! But I am not a loner. I live with my family. I should be going back right now…" Char began to walk off.

"Wait, Eevee." Cinderfang called. Char turned to see the Flareon walking towards her. "Perhaps you have potential. Judging from the way you fought back there," Cinderfang gestured to Softpaw and Boltpaw, who were still glaring at Char. "…You have the strength of a future warrior. Softpaw and Boltpaw have been training as apprentices for about two levels, and you appear stronger." Cinderfang was interrupted by a "Hey!" from the smaller Eevees.

Char narrowed her red eyes at the Flareon. "So? I have more experience. What are you getting at?"

"Would you like to join WispClan?"

Char's eyes widened. She was being asked to join a Clan! She had heard of the Clans before, from her family. They had said, and I quote, "If any of us join one of those Clans, we will cry." Oh well, a little crying won't ruin her family's trust. After all, as her great-grandmother had once said, Fuck it.

Char shook away her thoughts and nodded to the shiny warrior. "I accept."

Cinderfang nodded with a small smile. "Well then, come along now. Softpaw, Boltpaw, you too." The Eevees followed the warrior to the camp. Cinderfang led the trio down a hole. They went down, then up, into a large clearing. Char gasped at what she saw. The clearing was surrounded by some pine trees that somehow shimmered in the sunlight. There were beautiful, smooth rocks that glittered at the bases of the trees. Butterfree flew freely around the clearing. Everyone looked so happy… That is, until they spotted Char.

Everyone's heads turned. A few of them began whispering to each other. Softpaw and Boltpaw ran off with the other apprentices, leaving Char with Cinderfang. He led the newcomer down a hole, into a cool den. The interior was mysteriously purple. "Skystar," Cinderfang barked. "We have a newcomer."

"So I see…" The voice came out of nowhere. Char couldn't find where the voice came from. Suddenly, a white mist appeared. Char fell back in surprise. The mist giggled at the Eevee's surprise. The mist began to form something shaped like a fox. Ribbons grew from its neck and wrapped around its ears. It was a Sylveon. The intertwining Pokemon gracefully landed on the dirt a few inches from where the mist was. She gave Char a warm smile. "Well, who's this?"

Cinderfang stood up. "Softpaw and Boltpaw found this Eevee around the river. She had taken both of them down at the same time, Skystar. I had thought that maybe she could be part of WispClan."

Skystar's smile grew. "I think that's a wonderful idea! Just as long as you prove yourself loyal, of course!" The leader giggled. Skystar patted Char's head with her ribbons, causing the Eevee to blush. "May I ask what your name is, Eevee?"

Char looked up at the leader. "I'm Char."

Skystar nodded and signaled for Cinderfang to lead them out of the purple den. The other members of WispClan gave off suspicious vibes as they watched Cinderfang and Skystar take Char onto a nearby rock. It was larger than the other rocks, and it glittered a dark blue color. Skystar sat the top of the rock, while Char sat below with Cinderfang beside her. The Sylveon had already gotten the Clan's attention. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sure you all have seen this Eevee, correct?" Skystar gestured towards Char with her tail. The crowd narrowed their eyes at Char and exchanged suspicious glances with each other. The Sylveon hushed them. "Well, I have decided to let this young Eevee to join WispClan!" Skystar and Cinderfang smiled. The crowd, however, did not react the same. Pretty soon, the whole Clan was in a cacophony of protesting growls and hissing.

"Rogue! Terrorist!"

"She smells like rotting flesh!"

"You aren't going to let _this_ into our Clan are you?!"

"Disgusting!"

Cinderfang stood up and let out a yowl so loud and thunderous, that it could have possibly been louder than thunder itself! Everyone moaned in pain and covered their ears. Skystar nodded her thanks to Cinderfang. "Now, as I was saying, this Eevee is named Char. She will be joining us, but first we will give her apprenticeship." Skystar leaped gracefully down from the rock and in front of Char. "From this day forward, Char will now be known as Charpaw." Sounds of doubt could be heard from the crowd. That is, until one voice started chanting.

"Charpaw! Charpaw!"

Everyone, including Charpaw froze as they saw an Eevee kit standing up in the crowd. "Charpaw! Charpaw!" It chanted. More Pokemon started chanting. Pretty soon, the whole crowd was chanting.

"Charpaw! Charpaw! Charpaw!" Charpaw closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the crowd's chanting and cheering. And she had forgot all about the little kit that helped.


	3. WispClan Tour

Charpaw opened her eyes with a smile. The crowd already dissipated so that they could return to their duties. Cinderfang came up behind Charpaw and smiled. "Now that you are a part of WispClan, you will need to learn about our lifestyle. I will teach you about our Clan. Follow me." Cinderfang led Charpaw across the clearing to a large den covered by a long, thick leaf. Charpaw could hear faint whining inside. A few Eevee kits played outside of it. "This is the nursery," Cinderfang gestured towards the kits."It is where we keep our kits and queens with kits or close to kitting." Cinderfang looked to the left and spotted a hollow tree stump leading into a den. The two walked inside, Cinderfang in the lead. It was dark inside, but being a Pokemon, Charpaw had very good night vision. The den smelled like burning grass.

A voice sounded from deep in the den. "Who's there?"

"It's just me and Charpaw, Sagewish." Cinderfang groomed a paw.

Out from the darkness, an elderly Leafeon emerged. She had burning sage wrapped in a leaf in her mouth. No wonder the place smelled like a cleansing room. She placed the bundle on a rock. "Ah, the wild Eevee from earlier! Hello!" Sagewish touched noses with Charpaw, making the apprentice's eyes burn from the smell.

Cinderfang smiled. "Charpaw, this is Sagewish, our medicine fox." Sagewish smiled as well.

"A pleasure to meet you, Charpaw." The medicine fox closed her eyes. Suddenly her face changed from a relaxed one to a horrified one. "Oh goodness, Charpaw! I must cleanse you at once!" Sagewish picked up the bundle from earlier and waved it around Charpaw, mumbling as she did so.

"Um, what's going on?" Charpaw stared as the Leafeon circled her. Cinderfang told her to be quiet.

Finally, Sagewish dropped the sage bundle on the ground. "My, that was close!" Charpaw looked confused. "You didn't know? You have been through a lot, Charpaw. You have a lot of negative energy around you." Charpaw looked down at her paws.

"Sorry…" The apprentice mumbled.

"It's no big deal with you being new and all, but you should really be more careful. Now go, I need to finish my work." Sagewish shooed the two away with her tail. Cinderfang decided to show Charpaw where the apprentices slept. They approached a series of domes. 'This must be where everyone sleeps,' Charpaw thought. Cinderfang stopped in front of the larger den.

"This is where the warriors sleep. It is larger because we normally have more warriors than apprentices." Cinderfang looked at the smaller den. "That is the apprentice's den. You will sleep there tonight."

Charpaw stuck only her head inside of the den. It had a layer of moss and leaves as bedding. The dome itself was made of bramble and vines, like the warrior den, but was smaller. When Charpaw popped her head out, the moon could be seen rising over the pine trees surrounding the clearing. The Butterfree began to fly into the trees. All the Eeveelutions began to settle down for the night. Cinderfang groomed a paw. "Now you know the layout of our camp. As your training progresses, the campsite will become more and more familiar to you. I have to send out a patrol now. You should try to eat before you sleep. You will need the energy." The shiny Flareon walked over to a group of young warriors and apprentices, all of them ready to go out on patrol. Their enthusiasm was clear on the apprentice's faces as they marched out of camp with the older Pokemon. Charpaw padded over to a large pile of fresh-kill. She took a fat Pidgey and began wolfing it down. Her mouth exploded with flavor.

"And I was taught that only berries and bugs were delicious. This tastes incredible!" The Eevee decided that taking another prey to eat wouldn't hurt. Charpaw took a Rattata, but this time, she went over by the apprentice's den. Once full of prey, the apprentice crawled into the den. As she searched for a spot to sleep, a few of the apprentices sent her a few suspicious looks. Charpaw actually felt their stares burning into her pelt, but she ignored it. Once Charpaw had found a scentless patch of leaves, she plopped down onto the padding and curled up. She sighed. Clan life was great so far. A few friends, shelter, and a full belly, everything anyone could want.


	4. Meeting Snowpaw and Pidgeypaw

Charpaw woke to the sound of a familiar yowl sounding from outside of the den. Charpaw guessed that Skystar was giving an announcement. The apprentice crawled out of the den to see all of WispClan crowded underneath Skystar. Cinderfang was trying to control the excited crowd. Next to Skystar sat a scrawny kit, who Charpaw recognized as the kit that had helped cheer her on when she became an apprentice. The kit looked around nervously, its eyes darting in all directions. Finally, the crowd settled, and Charpaw decided to sit next to a shiny apprentice in the crowd. Skystar spoke. "Welcome WispClan, to the apprenticeship of Pidgeykit, our future warrior!" Pidgeykit shyly looked down at her paws next to the leader. Clearly the kit didn't want to be the center of attention.

"She's come so far…" The shiny Eevee next to Charpaw smiled. She had a slightly smaller, more feminine body than Charpaw's sturdy, strong build. There was long grey hair covering her eyes, only revealing a sliver of dark that was the Eevee's eye.

Charpaw looked at the apprentice. "Is she your friend?" The Eevee shook her head.

"No, she's my sister," The Eevee looked Charpaw up and down. "So, you're the new apprentice. Charpaw is it?

Charpaw nodded. "Yeah. I'm still kind of new to the Clan. I have a lot to learn…" Charpaw shuddered as she imagined the grueling battles she would face. However, her heart raced in excitement as she thought about the hunting and training she would learn to do.

The shiny Eevee smiled. "It isn't very challenging once you get used to it. All that we learn now as apprentices is basic hunting and fighting. You don't learn the serious training until you become a warrior."

Charpaw nodded in interest. She wanted to know more about being an apprentice. She was about to ask more when a Vaporeon in front of her hushed her. "Will you be quiet?! I'm too old to be shushing obnoxious apprentices like you!" The Vaporeon huffed. Charpaw and the shiny Eevee sent each other an amused glance before facing the front.

Skystar asked Pidgeykit if she swore her loyalty to the Clan and if she would protect it with her life, to which Pidgeykit answered both questions, 'I do.' Skystar smiled and closed her eyes. "From this day forward, Pidgeykit will now be named Pidgeypaw." Pidgeypaw smiled shyly and glanced at the crowd. Skystar looked down at all the warriors as she announced. "And since Pidgeypaw is now an apprentice, she will also need a mentor." The warriors in the front row that once had straight faces smiled as they realized what would happen next. "Pidgeykit's new mentor will be…" Skystar looked over the crowd. "Nightgaze." A tall, broad shouldered shiny Umbreon confidently walked up to the front. His muscles rippled under his dark pelt as he went to touch noses with his new apprentice. His golden eyes showed no emotion. The crowd cheered.

"Pidgeypaw! Pidgeypaw!"

"Our ceremony is almost over," Skystar's blue eyes landed on Charpaw. "But not before giving a mentor to our other apprentice, Charpaw!" It was then that Charpaw remembered that she didn't have a mentor, and she walked up to the front. Her pads felt cool on top of the cool rock where Skystar sat. The fairy-type faced Charpaw. "Charpaw, it is time for you to get your new mentor, though you have only been in this Clan for less than a day, you appear to be a fine future warrior."

Charpaw smiled. "Thank you, Skystar."

Skystar winked. "I will now announce your new mentor." Once again, Skystar's blue eyes gazed over the crowd. "Your mentor will be Cinderfang. I hope Cinderfang will pass down all he knows on to you." Cinderfang walked up to the stone in front of Skystar and Charpaw. Skystar smiled. "Cinderfang, you are more than ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Fintail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and clever. You will be the mentor of Charpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Charpaw touched noses with Cinderfang, and the crowd cheered. The crowd began to break up, and the air was somehow less hostile than before.

"Follow me, Charpaw, it's time for training." The shiny warrior led Charpaw to the camp entrance, where Pidgeypaw and the shiny Eevee from earlier stood. Cinderfang sat down and groomed a paw. "Nightgaze and Runningbolt will be here shortly. For now, we will wait."

The shiny Eevee from earlier smiled at Charpaw. "Hello, Charpaw. Excited for our first hunt?" Charpaw nodded.

"Sure am! By the way, I didn't get your name earlier."

The gray-furred apprentice laid down. "I'm Snowpaw. When I become a warrior, I plan to be a Glaceon like my mother." Snowpaw looked at a fierce looking Glaceon a few tails away. She had an intimidating fire in her eyes, something odd for most ice-types.

"Cool! I honestly don't know what I want to be." Charpaw looked around the camp for an inspiration. "Maybe I'll be a…" The Eevee spotted a Jolteon, an Umbreon, and a Leafeon talking to each other. "A… Joltumbryleafeon?I don't know!" Charpaw smiled a little. Snowpaw giggled and brushed up against Charpaw. The apprentice felt a prickly feeling in her fur. It felt… good, yet at the same time, unnerving.

Pidgeypaw watched the two from a distance. It felt weird for her to see Charpaw and Snowpaw so… close. The small Eevee felt the need to do something about it. But whatever it was, she honestly didn't fucking know. At this moment, Softpaw and Boltpaw walked into camp with fresh-kill in their teeth. The prey had a different scent than what Charpaw had eaten the night before. But whatever it was, it made the Eevee's belly growl with hunger. Loud. Well, loud enough for Softpaw and Boltpaw to hear. The two smaller apprentices glared at Charpaw and set down their prey. "Well, if it isn't the newcomer. She better not eat all of our prey while we leave." Boltpaw sneered. He grinned when he saw Softpaw join in.

"With a gut like that, I doubt it!" Softpaw prodded Charpaw's stomach, earning a blush from said Eevee. If Charpaw tried, she could probably bully those little shits enough to give them a heart attack. However, Snowpaw defended her.

"Leave her alone, Softpaw. You too, Boltpaw. She has feelings just like everyone else." Snowpaw stood up, accidentally brushing Charpaw's cheek with her tail. 'There goes that feeling again.' Charpaw thought, as a rush of heat raced up her spine.

The smaller apprentices glared at the two. They picked up their prey and huffed, holding their heads high. Charpaw looked at her paws shyly. "Thanks for defending me there, Snowpaw." The shiny apprentice only smiled in return.

Cinderfang walked up to the apprentices, followed by Nightgaze, and Runningbolt, a Jolteon. The three warriors looked rather intimidating together. Not that they didn't already. "Are you three ready to start your training?"

"Yes!" Said Snowpaw and Charpaw. Pidgeypaw went over to join the two.

Cinderfang nodded. "Good. Your task is to catch two prey. Should you succeed, you will be an official member of WispClan. However, you must only catch Pichu. Nothing else. You will find them easily around piles of dirt and moss."

Runningbolt spoke up. "We have confidence in all three of you. Good luck." Nightgaze nodded in agreement.

"And remember the Clan rule. The Clan comes first, so if we catch one of you eating while hunting, you will be punished." The warrior's fierce golden eyes glanced at Pidgeypaw, as if the new apprentice had ever done so. "And good luck. Begin." The apprentices nodded and jumped down the hole that was the camp entrance. Once out of the hole, Snowpaw and Charpaw searched the area around the trees bordering the plains, as that was where most of the Pichu lived. Pidgeypaw however, didn't know where to start. The world was so big! So going by kit instinct, Pidgeypaw decided to follow the one she was most comfortable around, Charpaw.


	5. Mission Failure

Charpaw was stealthily searching for Pichu in the dirt. It felt like almost a moon passed when she saw it. It was a sleeping Pichu. Charpaw got into a hunting crouch by instinct. She tackled it, and bit into its neck before it could react. Charpaw beamed with pride. She had caught her first prey. She buried it so he could remember where she left it. By now the sun was already at its peak in the sky. "I really should find more prey…" Charpaw glanced around nervously. That was when his nose picked up a foreign scent. It didn't have the calming smell of a WispClan warrior. It had more of a sharp, Magikarp-y scent. Charpaw growled, her instincts kicking in. She fell into a crouch. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a tall, sleek Jolteon. Behind him was a female Eevee and a male Leafeon with odd spikes protruding from under his pelt. Charpaw needed to report this. Luckily, she could also pick up a few rats on the way back. Charpaw ran to her original prey, grabbed it, and ran down the hole to tell.

* * *

The sun blazed down onto the ground. Snowpaw was in the middle of hunting. She had already caught two Pichu, only using one claw. She spotted another one, despite having her eyes concealed. The shiny apprentice prepared to pounce… A rustle of leaves scared the rodent away. Its tiny, black eyes widened in fear as it scurried off. Snowpaw shook her head. What was it that scared her prey? She once heard the rustling of leaves again. It sounded from behind a bush. Looking through the leaves, she saw Pidgeypaw, slowly following Charpaw's scent trail, or prey, either one. Snowpaw sighed quietly. "Why can't you do these things yourself, sister?" She loved Pidgeypaw with all her heart, but the Eevee was always way too dependent of others. She never knew how to do something correctly without the help of someone else. The grey apprentice decided to head back to camp. She did have two prey anyway.

* * *

Pidgeypaw strolled after Charpaw. Ever since the new apprentice had seen Charpaw, she had gotten this feeling of security. Using kit logic once again, Pidgeypaw thought that if she got close to Charpaw, that the larger apprentice would ask to be her friend. Charpaw was farther ahead of Pidgeypaw, but that didn't stop the frail apprentice from catching up to her. A crinkling sound was heard from a patch of grass. "Please be a Pichu…" Pidgeypaw hoped. With an ear twitch and an extended claw, the apprentice Upon further inspection, it was indeed a Pichu. It seemed to be eating something. "This is my chance." Pidgeypaw focused on the rodent, and pounced, small fangs biting into its yellow flesh. She bit its neck causing it to fall with a squeak and a spark of electricity. Pidgeypaw smiled. Her first prey! But, she kind of would have enjoyed it more if Charpaw was watching her. The small apprentice shrugged and carried her prey back to the camp, remembering that she needed at least _two_ Pichu. However, Nightgaze and Cinderfang knew she was younger than the average apprentice. Surely they would accept that she only caught one piece of food. Right?

Suddenly, Pidgeypaw saw a brown blur rush past him. She recognized it was Charpaw, hurrying past. Pidgeypaw tilted her head in confusion. Why was she running? And what was with that worried look on her face? Pidgeypaw thought that Charpaw was worried that she didn't get to see her catch her first prey. What a nice concerned friend! Pidgeypaw smiled to herself and continued walking back to camp. "Hey, apprentice…"

Pidgeypaw turned around and saw a Jolteon towering over her with a devilish grin. An Eevee and an odd Leafeon sat next to him with the same grin on their faces. "Hi…" Pidgeypaw always felt shy around new Pokemon she met.

The Jolteon leaned closer to her. "Don't be afraid of us apprentice. We are AquaClan, the WispClan's best friend. Let us into your camp." Pidgeypaw was confused. Her mother had always said that AquaClan was WispClan's greatest enemy. She probably meant that another Clan was evil instead.

Pidgeypaw smiled. "O-okay. I'm Pidgeypaw."

The Jolteon cackled. "I'm Thunderstep. This kind Eevee next to me is Lapispaw. This gentlemon Leafeon is named Spikepelt." Thunderstep narrowed his eyes at Spikepelt as he scratched at the spikes itching him under his skin.

Pidgeypaw nodded and took the group down the hole. "I have never seen you in our camp before. Why are you here now?"

"We just need to ask your leader something," Thunderstep answered quickly. Pidgeypaw nodded in understanding and walked into the camp. Heads turned, and everyone was quiet. Pidgeypaw suddenly felt shy again, but she marched towards her leader's den, determined to help the group of AquaClan warriors. Cinderfang and Nightpelt jumped in front of the group.

Pidgeypaw tried to get past, but failed. "Um… Excuse me, N…" Nightgaze and Cinderfang yowled and pinned the AquaClan group to the ground. Even being strong warriors, they too struggled under the grip of the shiny WispClan warriors.

Nightgaze yowled. He glared at Pidgeypaw. "Pidgeypaw! How dare you bring enemies into WispClan? Now they know where our camp is!" Nightgaze's golden eyes blazed with fury. Pidgeypaw crouched to the ground to make herself smaller. Both shiny warriors released the AquaClan group, who smiled, knowing that they had the location of WispClan and had an advantage. Nightgaze bared his teeth at the enemy. "Listen, Thunderstep, if you bring any more of your warriors here, we will kill them. Leave!"

 **Nightgaze used Bite! It's super effective!**

Nightgaze snapped his jaws on Thunderstep's paw. The yellow deputy yelped in pain. In less than five seconds, AquaClan was gone. Nightgaze whipped around to face Pidgeypaw. "You. Come with me." Charpaw and Snowpaw watched as Pidgeypaw slowly walked towards the furious Umbreon. Snowpaw shook her head as she watched her sister get punished. "I knew this would happen…She's too trusting."

Charpaw nodded. "But why would she listen to enemies. I'm not an expert on Clan life, but even I wouldn't have trusted them. And I'm an outsider!" Charpaw stared at Pidgeypaw for a few seconds before feeling a light nudge on her side. It was Snowpaw.

The shiny apprentice had her head rested on Charpaw's shoulder. "Well, then. I guess you're a very wise outsider," Snowpaw purred. Charpaw blushed.

"Y-yeah I guess so…" After what seemed like an eternity— a long, blissful eternity, Snowpaw finally lifted up her head.

"Well, see you later, Charpaw." Snowpaw casually strolled off to talk to Runningbolt.

Charpaw still sat there, cheeks red and mouth agape. 'I need to process what just happened…' And the apprentice crawled into the apprentice's den to think.


	6. Boundaries

The next day, just about everyone in WispClan had heard about the AquaClan incident. Skystar had been the last one to hear of it, and decided to take precaution. "Let all those Pokemon old enough to catch prey sit below the Pixie Stone for a Clan meeting!"

Charpaw crawled out of the apprentice's den, the sun warming her pelt. Of course, she went to sit near Snowpaw for the meeting. The shiny apprentice had a concerned look on her face. Charpaw thought that talking to the Eevee would raise her mood. "I wonder what Pidgeypaw's punishment will be?"

Snowpaw shrugged. "For only bringing one prey and letting AquaClan into the camp? she probably won't get to eat any prey today." The apprentice's frown only grew. Snowpaw was actually radiating with sadness. Rather than raising the shiny's mood, Charpaw lowered it.

Once the whole Clan was beneath the Pixie Stone, Skystar began her speech. "Now, I'm sure we all know about the… _incident_ that happened yesterday." Heads turned to glare at Pidgeypaw, who looked down at her paws in shame. A few Pokemon in the crowd broke out in angry growls. Skystar hushed them with a flick of her short tail. "This will not stop us from continuing our daily work. We will simply just work harder in sending out patrols and keeping an eye out for anything. AquaClan may attack at any moment, now that they know where we are." Skystar hopped off the Pixie Stone. As she began to walk into her den, a single growl rose from the crowd.

"You're not going to punish Pidgeypaw for letting AquaClan warriors into camp?" A shiny Leafeon stood tall, glaring daggers at the fairy-type leader.

"Who's that?" Charpaw asked, pointing to the Leafeon with her tail. Snowpaw still looked down at her paws as she answered.

"That's Vinetail, Softpaw's mentor. He may seem like a calm Pokemon at first, but if you get to know him, he can one of the craziest maniacs you've ever met." Snowpaw quietly mewed. "I know from experience."

Skystar stopped in her tracks. "Nightgaze is her mentor. He will decide what happens to her," She looked at the dark warrior with a small smile. "Just… not anything too harsh." With that, she crawled into her den. The crowd split up.

Charpaw already knew that in the morning, she had to hunt, so she waited near the hole that led out of the camp. After a few minutes, Cinderfang, Runningbolt, and Nightgaze came, with Pidgeypaw and Snowpaw following behind. Cinderfang decided to teach the apprentices some better hunting techniques. The shiny warrior got into a hunting crouch. He pretended he was stalking prey. "You must balance weight on all of your paws." Cinderfang pounced. "After you jump on the prey, bite into its neck to kill it. Now you try."

All three apprentices got into a crouch. Charpaw's crouch was good, but she shifted all of her weight onto her left. Snowpaw's crouch was nearly perfect. However, Pidgeypaw's crouch was awful. She kept moving her rump as she pretended to stalk. Nightgaze shook his head. "You aren't doing it right, Pidgeypaw! You're supposed to kill the prey, not use Tail Whip!" Pidgeypaw stalked again, this time shifting her weight towards Charpaw. "No! Even a kit could do it better than you, Pidgeypaw! Charpaw is better than you, and she wasn't born with warrior blood!" Pidgeypaw looked down in shame as Nightgaze scolded her. Runningbolt, and Cinderfang, who were helping their apprentices, glanced at the scrawny kit with sympathy before quickly turning away.

"Try leaning to the right a little, if it helps you, Charpaw." Cinderfang suggested. Charpaw tilted herself to the right. Her balance was perfect.

Runningbolt smiled at the two apprentices. "You two learned quicker. Much quicker than Softpaw and Boltpaw did." The two apprentices that were just walking in from a hunt glared at the Jolteon, who chuckled as they walked by.

* * *

Minutes passed as Nightgaze got after Pidgeypaw. The apprentices were ready to go. "Today we will patrol our borders. Afterwards, I will let you three go hunt. This time, you must only catch Pidgey. Remember your training." Nightgaze said as he groomed his shoulder. "We must also stay alert for AquaClan warriors. They will surely mention the incident at our next Gathering, which isn't a long time away." The Umbreon glared at Pidgeypaw. Like the apprentice didn't feel like shit already. Charpaw looked up at Nightgaze with her head tilted in confusion.

"What's a gathering?"

Cinderfang answered. "A Gathering is a time of peace between the Clans. The three, originally four Clans, meet at a place called FourStones. We meet once a moon, when the moon is full. But since the fourth Clan, FlightClan, mysteriously disappeared, StarClan may end the Gathering early."

"What's StarClan?"

Nightgaze growled. "You really don't know anything do you? StarClan is that heavenly Clan of deceased warriors in the sky. Every time a Clan Pokemon dies, they join StarClan. That warrior becomes a star." Charpaw nodded in understanding. "Now, let's go. We have wasted enough time already." The group dove through the hole, out of camp. Nightgaze led the way to the edge of the woods, where the smallest pine tree stood, but overlooked a river and glorious hills.

Cinderfang and Nightgaze sprayed their scent around the trees. While doing so, Runningbolt spoke. "This tree, to that river over there," Runningbolt extended a claw to point at the river that was ten leaps away. "…Is our territory. Anything past the river belongs to AquaClan." Charpaw's eyes widened when she realized that AquaClan was who had attacked her a while back. AquaClan's territory was a large field that led down a cliff, down to a rocky riverside. There were a few trees across the river, but they were much different than the pine trees of WispClan territory. The actual campsite couldn't be seen clearly,

Nightgaze growled. "Let's go. Show them the LightClan border." Runningbolt nodded and led the group farther away. They eventually came to another hill. Down below was a small pit, it had dens, much like the ones in WispClan. The pit was surrounded by pine trees, similar to WispClan's camp, but the ground was littered with scraps of burnt wood. There was a pile of charred stones in the middle of camp, which where the Pixie Stone was located in WispClan. There were many warriors seen hunting and working in the campsite.

Snowpaw and Charpaw gasped at the sight of the LightClan camp. It looked so… gloomy. Yet everyone below them had a smile on their face as they collaborated with one another. Cinderfang spoke up. "This is the LightClan camp. They have been our allies since FlightClan disappeared, many moons ago. Probably since Sagewish became medicine fox."

Nightgaze narrowed his eyes down at the LightClan warriors. "We should still be careful with LightClan. They might want to harm us after our next gathering. Or worse, they could join up with AquaClan." The shiny Umbreon growled.

One of the LightClan Eevees from the pit looked up at the group above them. Immediately she smiled and greeted them as she climbed up the border of the pit skillfully. "Cinderfang, Nightgaze, Runningbolt. How nice to see you again!" Her dark eyes landed on the small apprentices next to them. Her gaze softened and she cooed. "And who are you three cuties?"

Charpaw and Pidgeypaw felt a pang of embarrassment well up in their chests. Snowpaw blushed before answering. "I'm Snowpaw. This is Pidgeypaw and Charpaw."

The Eevee warrior smiled and squealed in pure adoration. "Ooh! They're so cute! From the looks of things, you did quite a good job of raising them, too!"

Cinderfang nodded. "Thank you, Fearowtalon. I see you haven't evolved yet?"

Fearowtalon frowned and sighed. "No. I haven't made my choice yet. That, and I'm starting to actually enjoy being an Eevee." The warrior immediately smiled again. "Well, I should be going now. Bye!" the Eevee hopped down into the pit and got back to work. Nightgaze glared at Fearowtalon as she left, his golden eyes burning into her fur. He clearly didn't trust LightClan warriors. Or anyone outside of WispClan, for that matter.

Cinderfang looked at the three apprentices. "We should head back to camp. You three need to get ready for hunting."

Nightgaze spoke, still narrowing his eyes at the LightClan warriors below. "Agreed." He turned to look at Pidgeypaw. "And while we're at it, why not give a lesson about not talking to intruders?" Pidgeypaw looked away. Charpaw and Snowpaw didn't speak. They only stared at the apprentice, hoping the constant Taunting would end soon.


End file.
